1. This invention relates generally to supports for cooking utensils, specifically to a device that can adjustably support a grill above a fire or other suitable heat sorce.
2. Multiple devices have been proposed to support cooking utensils over a fire or other suitable heat sources. However, so far as we are aware, there has not been a device with a minimum of parts that allows for both infinite vertical and horizontal adjustment of a grill or cooking utensil, uniquely simple in its construction, extremely durable and sturdy, and be broken down for easy handling, portability, and storage.